Revenge!
by SCARHEADHARRY
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Rating may go up! Draco Malfoy shows up at the Dursley's wanting revenge on his dad who killed his mother if Harry helped him he would help him get revenge on his Aunt Bella, Plz Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Revenge!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Ms. Rowling does.  
  
Too the story!  
  
Chapter 1: The unexpected visit!  
  
The Dursley's moved from Privet Drive, to a new and bigger house. Harry just couldn't believe it. His room was bigger than his last, it had a fireplace its own bathroom and it would still be locked. He sighed as he slides his trunk under his bed. The next thing he hears someone slide into his room. "Dudley! Get your arse out of here!" as he turned around to see Draco Malfoy covered in ash.  
  
"Malfoy!" he spat  
  
"Potter!" Draco replied  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"I'm here because I need your help, I want to get back at my father for killing my mother."  
  
"Why all of a sudden you want a Gryffindorks help?" said Harry.  
  
"Because, my mother liked Sirius Black, he was her favorite cousin. And I know you want to get revenge on my Aunt Bella like I want to get revenge on my father."  
  
"How did you know about Sirius?" asked Harry  
  
"My aunt couldn't stop talking about how she killed him and than after she left, my father did the killing curse on my mother in front of my eyes, so will you help me?" asked Draco  
  
Harry thinks for a minute, "I suppose." Said Harry and Draco thanked him.  
  
A/n: It's a short chapter but this is my first fanfic. 


	2. Secret Friends

A/n: Thanks for the reviews so here is chapter 2 for your pleasure!  
  
Chapter 2: Secret Friends  
  
Draco dug into his pockets and took out some floo powder and handed Harry some. "Here you are Potter." He said as Harry took it. "Um Malfoy what exactly happen?" as Draco looked at him for a few minutes. "You want to know what happen? Fine. I will tell you it." Said Draco as he remembered it and told Harry the tale.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Draco got up that morning it was just a typical summer day at the Malfoy Manor when it happen. Draco walked down the stairs and to the kitchen where his mother and father were arguing.  
  
"I don't care, Narcissa, Bella did what she did! It's not the end of the bloody world! He was just an idiot who hung out with that Potter and that mudblood." Spat Lucius.  
  
"But Sirius didn't deserve it! He didn't!" she snapped.  
  
"Damnt, Narcissa, your sister did what was right of her. She did all of us a favor. He was just an annoying stupid prankster who was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin." He said  
  
"He wasn't even annoying!" said Narcissa  
  
"Yes he was." Said Lucius  
  
Draco interrupted, "But father he made a clever move and escaped Azkaban."  
  
"So what! He supports Albus Dumbledore and that is family disrespect." Said Lucius.  
  
"He isn't even part of our family Lucius!" said Narcissa.  
  
"Than why the hell do you have is picture next to the Dark Lord?" asked Lucius  
  
"Because, he is uh my favorite cousin."  
  
"Narcissa! That is disrespect to the Dark Lord putting his picture next to the Dark Lord."  
  
"Fine! I will remove it!" she said as she took out her wand "Accio, Sirius Black" as the picture came flying to her.  
  
"And where are you going to put it now?" asked Lucius  
  
"In the kitchen" said Narcissa as she placed it next to a picture of the death eaters.  
  
"Err! Narcissa! You have gone too far with that picture!" said Lucius  
  
"Well, its not next to the Dark Lord" said Narcissa  
  
"But its next to the death eater photos!" said Lucius  
  
"So! The Dark Lord never comes here anymore." Said Narcissa  
  
"Yes, he does! He is coming tonight for a private meeting!" said Lucius.  
  
"I'm not going to remove it, Lucius dear." Said Narcissa  
  
"Remove it!" he said as he took out his wand.  
  
"I will remove it later!" spat Narcissa  
  
"I want you to remove that picture now or you will have to pay the consequences" said Lucius.  
  
Narcissa smiles, "I will remove it before the Dark Lord comes."  
  
Lucius was feed up now, "Avada Kedvra!" he said as a green light came out of his wand and Narcissa dropped to the floor of the kitchen, Draco watched in horror.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Draco sighed as he finished and Harry replied, "Your father killed your mother over a picture that was placed near Voldemort?" as Draco nodded. "So that's the revenge you want?" asked Harry as Draco nodded.  
  
"Right!" said Harry "So your still willing to help?" said Draco as Harry nodded. "Good because we are going to make traps at my house. My father won't be home till late so we are going to my house." Said Draco "Got ya." Said Harry as he followed Draco to the fireplace and Draco said, "Malfoy Manor!" he disappeared and Harry went into the fireplace and yelled, "Malfoy Manor" he disappeared also and landed in the same area as Draco.  
  
"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor." Said Draco  
  
"Nice place, so does this mean that we are friends or something?" asked Harry  
  
"We are secret friends if you want to be." Said Draco looking around and making sure that the house elves weren't around.  
  
"Okay! Draco I guess we are secret friends." Said Harry as he stuck out his hand to Draco and he shook Harry's hand.  
  
-TO BE CONT  
  
A/n: Chapter 3 coming soon! I will think of it when I'm riding with my dad on his Harley peace out for now! 


	3. The Secret Room

((A/n: I have changed the genre to General/Humor! And I want to thank you for the reviews, now for your pleasure again chapter 3!))  
  
Chapter 3: The Secret Room  
  
Draco open the door half way making sure that no Death Eaters or any other humans or creatures were walking down the hall. So he motioned Harry to come as he opened the door wider and before they went to the hallway he said, "Now! We are walking into a suit of armor area, they get really ticked off if you make them up so whisper when you are talking." Said Draco as Harry nodded. So they headed for the hallway.  
  
It was silence for about 15 minutes when one of the suits of armor woke up and almost dropped its weapon on Harry's head. Harry just looked up and followed Draco as he ran towards a door and opened it shutting the door and locking it. Draco was panting as Harry looked around. "This is a neat room," said Harry "Yeah, so just dark arts stuff and a few things Crabbe and Goyle found." Said Draco. "So let me asked you this Draco, how are we going get revenge on your father and your Aunt Bella?" asked Harry. "We are going to do some dark arts to them." Said Draco. "Like what. There is no way we can do the unforgivable curses to them." Said Harry "That's why we are going to use this." Said Draco as he went over to a table and took off the sheet over it that was a cage. Harry looked at the animal for a second. "That's a basilisk!" said Harry "It just has a blind flood on, and it's a baby one." Said Draco "And how are we going to use it against your father and Bella?" asked Harry "You're a parselmonth and you can speak parseltounge so that is how we are going to attack them." Said Draco "So we are going to kill them by making them look into the eyes of a baby basilisk." Said Harry "That's right!" said Draco "And when are we going to attack them?" asked Harry. "Tomorrow, my father is having Bella and her husband over for dinner." Said Draco "And just hope Lord Voldemort doesn't show-up." Said Harry as Draco rolled his eyes at the name. "The Dark Lord never shows up for dinner at the Malfoy Manor unless it was very important." Said Draco "Okay." Said Harry.  
  
Draco than put the sheet over the cage again and he dugged in his pocket again and took out some floo powder and headed it to Harry. "Now listen, Potter, I'm going to come back to your place tomorrow and your going to come over for dinner your going to act like a Slytherin by the name of oh think of a name and you're a 4th year. Got it? Just think of a name and I will bring you a Slytherin scarf tonight. Oh wait a minute, I can do a spell on you that will get hide that scar." Said Draco. "Alright, I will think of a name and when you come and get me tomorrow you will do that spell on me, right?" asked Harry as Draco nodded "Well, you better be getting back to your place and one thing don't you dare tell that mudblood or Weasley about this." Said Draco Harry than nodded and walked over to the fireplace. "The Dursley's" shouted Harry as he disappeared from the Manor and was now in his own bedroom. He tried to pitch himself trying to figure out if it was a dream or not. Only to find out he wasn't even dreaming it was real. So he than sat on his bed thinking of a name of a 4th year Slytherin. -TO BE CONT! ((A/n: Hoped you enjoyed that! This is probably the longest one I ever did, but I think, I'm getting better at the longer chapters. Chapter 4 coming soon!)) 


End file.
